The Girl is Mine
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: TAkari - one sided Daikari - one sided Kari/?. You'll have to read to find out who Kari lilkes best. ^_^


The Girl is Mine

By Sakura

I don't own anything in this fic so please don't sue me. I need everything I've got.

Every night she walks right in my dreams 

_Since I met her from the start_

_I'm so proud I am the only one_

_Who is special in her heart_

_The girl is mine_

_The doggone girl is mine_

_I know she's mine_

_Because the doggone girl is mine_

            "Heya 'Kari!" Davis said beaming as he came into the school locker room.

            "Um.. hi, Davis," she said, inwardly groaning.

            "Watcha doing?" he asked ignoring his own locker for the moment.

            "Oh nothing," she replied.

            "Wanna come watch soccer practice after school?" he asked blushing profusely. "We, uh… could… ya know go somewhere after."

I don't understand the way you think 

_Saying that she's yours and not mine_

_Sending roses and your silly dreams_

_Really just a waste of time_

_Because she's mine_

_The doggone girl is mine_

_Don't waste your time_

_Because the doggone girl is mine_

            "Hi 'Kari!" TK said, making Davis frown.

            "Hey TK," she said relieved she didn't have to answer the other boy's question.

            "What are you doing here TX?" the auburn haired digidestined asked obviously annoyed that he had interrupted them.

            The blond chuckled. "Did you forget, Davis? I go to school here too."

            "Ha, ha," Davis said sarcastically. "Can't you see 'Kari and I were having a private conversation."

            "Actually I've gotta go. The bell's going to ring any minute," the brown haired girl said grabbing her books and dashed out of the locker room.

            "Thanks a lot TZ," Davis spat.

            "Anytime," he quipped before going to locker.

I love you more than he 

_(Take you anywhere)_

            "Thanks for coming with me TK," Kari said wiping away a tear.

            "Wizardmon practically saved us all," he replied. "It's only right that I come pay my respects too."

But I love you endlessly 

_(Loving we will share)_

            "So how was I? Think I'm good enough as Tai?" Davis asked the brown haired girl at the bleachers. 

            "You've got a ways to go, Davis," her brother said jokingly. "But you've got a lot of potential." The auburn haired boy blushed at the praise.

            "You hear that 'Kari? Tai said I had potential," Davis beamed. "How about we go for some ice cream?"

            "Did you have to encourage him?" the girl whispered.

            "I'm only telling the truth 'Kari," was Tai's reply.

So come and go with me Two on the town 

            "So is it a date?" Davis asked on the other end of the phone.

            "Sorry. I've got to… wash my hair," Kari replied, "Bye, Davis." She then quickly hung up before the boy on the end could ask any further.

            "Would you like to come over and take a look at my mom's new digital web cam?" TK asked.

            Kari's eyes lit up. "I really love to TK, but Mom wants me to make sure I learn to cook at least one of her dishes."

            "It's ok. Maybe next time, ne?"

            "You bet," she said. "See you tomorrow," she then left the school. The blond boy followed a few minutes later.

But we both can not have her 

_So it's one or the other_

_And one day you'll discover_

_That she's my girl forever and ever_

"'Kari what do you think about… um… TK?" Davis asked her one day during homeroom.

            "TK? Why?" she asked, surprised that he would ask such a thing and that he actually said his name right.

            "No reason."

            "Well. He's been my friend for years now, so I guess he's a nice guy."

            "I know he's nice, but what else?" Davis clenched his fists under the desk. 'What does he have that I don't? Why can't 'Kari like me like I like her?'

            "He cares about his friends. A lot. And he always tries to look on the bright side of things. And he doesn't go all panicky when trouble shows up." 

            "Hey I do that! Well most of the time."

            Kari inwardly sighed in relief when the teacher came in. She wouldn't have to continue their conversation. She liked Davis, but only as a friend. She hoped that he'd give up on her one day.

Don't build your hopes to be let down 'Cause I really feel she's mine 

            "You really don't like Davis do you?" TK asked as he and Kari were getting their things at the school day's end. The digidestined in question was thankfully at soccer practice.

            "He's all right I guess," she said replacing the books she didn't need. TK's face fell. "He certainly is, well, energetic."

            "You've got that right. He could put the Energizer Bunny to shame."

            Kari laughed, followed by TK though he really didn't feel like laughing at the moment.

I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her 

_'Cause she said I blow her mind_

_The girl is mine_

_The doggone girl is mine_

_Don't waste your time_

_Because the doggone girl is mine_

_            "Listen TJ. I know you and 'Kari are friends," Davis said pulling his fellow digidestined aside, "But don't go thinking she likes you more than that."_

She's mine, she's mine 

_No, no, no she's mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

            "Oh? And what makes you sure she doesn't?" the blond asked amused. He knew his chances with Kari were just as slim as the auburn haired boy's.

            "I can tell," Davis replied slyly. By what he could get from the brown haired girl was that she only thought of TK as a friend. "I'm only telling you so you won't get hurt when she gives you the news."

            "Gee. Thanks for the warning. Don't you think she doesn't like you either? I haven't heard you two've been dating." TK said a bit smugly. Kari had almost flat out said that she didn't like Davis and he couldn't help being a bit vindictive.

            'Had to rub it in didn't you, blondie?' Davis thought wincing. There was no way he was going to admit that to his friend's face. "Well I know for a fact she doesn't like you. See ya TP." Davis dashed from the school, wildly fighting against the tears threatening to fall.

            'Poor 'Kari,' the blond thought, sighing as he too went home for the day.

The girl is mine (yep) she's mine 

_The girl is mine (yes) she's mine_

_Don't waste your time_

_Because the doggone girl is mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

            Over the past few weeks Davis did his best to go out with Kari and keep a certain Keeper of Hope away from her.

            Of course most of his plans backfired specially since a certain indigo haired tyrant had to cause trouble for the digital world. So poor Davis had little time to be alone with the Keeper of Light. His one comfort was that it seemed that Kari hadn't shown any signs of going out with his blond rival.

We're not going to fight about this ok? 

_I think I told you I'm a lover not a fighter_

_I've heard it all before she told me that I'm her forever lover don't you remember?_

_Well after loving me she said she couldn't love another_

_Is that what she said?_

_Yes she said it, you keep dreaming_

_I don't believe it_

_The girl is mine, (mine, mine, mine)_

            "Look TE or whatever your name is, I'm telling you she doesn't want you," Davis said almost yelling. The redhead's patience was spread thin. Even though they had managed to defeat the Digimon Emperor, Kari still hadn't agreed to go out with him.

            He had been going over to Kari's on a pretense to see Tai for some soccer tips and ran into TK on the way.

            "Whoa calm down, Davis. I'm not going out with her if that's what you think."

            "Yeah well that's because she likes me better."

            "Really? She sure doesn't act like it," the blond retorted, somewhat glad to rub his friend's nose in it.

            "Well… well Kari's just shy!"

            "If you say so. Listen Davis, don't do anything stupid. You'll only get hurt. I've got to get to Matt's before he gets worried. See you around."

            TK stopped short in his tracks. Davis was about to give him some more pieces of his mind when he saw what had frozen his blond rival.

            Kari was hanging on the arm of one Ken Ichijouji. The brown haired girl seemed to be having a good time as she was laughing and smiling. Ken had a shy smile on his face as he was talking with her.

            The boys just stood and stared. "'Kari?!" TK said in utter shock, almost about to faint.

            "And Ken?!" Davis's heart fell. "No way," he said blinking back tears.

            "I'm not seeing that," TK muttered. "I'm coming down with something. Yeah that's it." He then turned around, deciding to take the longer route to his brother's apartment.

            Davis also turned away from the happy couple and ran straight back home, tears streaming down his cheeks.

~Owari~

**KaiserKen**: Aww… my poor Dai-chan! Did the big bad author hurt you?

**Daisuke**: Sakura! How could you?! You know I'm not over her yet!

**Sakura**: (eg) Would you rather I put you in an angsty Daikeru? Or a Daiyako perhaps? 

**Dai**: Eww! Not Miyako!

**Sakura**: Then stop complaining.

**KKen**: That Cupid and Psyche fic you're doing had better not hurt Dai-chan… too much. I'd like him in one piece thank you.

**Sakura**: Oh don't worry. I wouldn't dream of _really hurting the little cutie._

**Dai**: (sarcastic) I'm so relieved.

**KKen**: There, there. Let Kaizer-sama make it better.

**Sakura**: Not here guys! Get your own room I just cleaned this one!

**Kari**: Umm… please review.


End file.
